Tenso
by jazmin-ichigo
Summary: Algo raro sucede en esta reunión y Rusia va solucionarlo... tal vez...


_Hola, como todos saben los personajes de este fic no son míos, son de Himaruya sama. Este fic se lo dedico a Nao-chan, mi primiga canadiense, para que recuerde cierta tarde de verano en Chile. Espero que les guste, ne. _

Hacia frio, estaba nevando y la tensión se sentía en el aire. La reunión de aquella ocasión se llevaba a cabo en casa de Rusia y todos estaban un tanto nerviosos. Sabían que la gran nación era muy impredecible y no podrían relajarse hasta estar cada cual de camino a su país.

Realmente ese día transcurrió con relativa normalidad, aunque había algo que desentonaba…

_Ciertamente no sabría decir que_ Pensó Rusia al terminar la reunión._ pero algo a estado molestándome…_

En ese momento Polonia salía de la sala un tanto decaído.

_Nos vemos Polonia._

_Hasta pronto._

_..._

¡Eso era!, Polonia había estado más tranquilo que de costumbre. No había mencionado ninguna de sus extravagantes ideas. No había intentado decorar la habitación de rosa. No había traído a su poni. Ahora todo calzaba. El Polaco había desentonado, como de costumbre, pero de una manera extraña para él.

_Hey Polonia ¿Te ocurre algo, da?_

_El polaco se volteo lentamente hacia su primo y se quedo mirándolo._ No es nada… solo llevo un par de noches sin dormir… no es nada._ Repitió._

Verdaderamente, viéndolo con más atención podían observarse las marcadas ojeras del polaco.

_Si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo, da._ Dijo tomando por los hombros a Polonia._ Vaya, estas verdaderamente tenso, da._

_Creo que es por todo el trabajo que mi jefe me da últimamente… Ahora entiendo por qué Liet nunca tenía tiempo para salir con migo._

_Lo que necesitas es relajarte un poco, da. Ven con migo._ Dijo jalándolo hacia el interior de una gran habitación con una gran cama sin manta alguna._ Hace años que no ocupo esta habitación._ Explicó el ruso._ Dame un momento._

Rusia dejo a Polonia en un rincón, puso el gran colchón en el piso y hecho el cerrojo a la puerta.

_Ya esta, recuéstate allí, da._

_ ¿Vas a hacerme dormir allí?_

_Para nada, no creo que puedas dormir. Al menos, no inmediatamente._

XXX

_ ¡Hey, Hungría!_ Dijo llamando a la chica antes de que saliera de la gran mansión._

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Lithuania?_

_ ¿De casualidad has visto a Polonia? Estaba bastante decaído y debo llevarlo a casa, pero no lo encuentro._

_La verdad no lo he visto. Lo siento Lithuania._ Hungría se disponía a irse, pero…_

_Que extraño. Le preguntaría al señor Rusia, pero el también a desaparecido._

_Ahora que lo dices, Rusia debería estar despidiéndonos a todos… No me digas que esos dos…_

_ ¿Eh?_

_Bien, te ayudare a buscarlos Lithuania._ Dijo la chica sonriente y decidida sacando una cámara de entre su ropa._

_Eh, gracias, supongo._

XXX

_Ah, ya hemos buscado por toda la casa…_

_ ¿Tal vez en esa habitación?_

_ ¿Esa habitación?_

_La habitación en la que nos quedábamos mis hermanos y yo cuando trabajábamos aquí._ Dijo bajando poco a poco la voz como si hablara de un mal sueño que deseara olvidar._

_ ¿Y donde esta esa habitación?_

_ Un poco más adelante._

Avanzaron un rato y al llegar a la habitación…

_Es esta… que extraño, esta echado el pestillo._

Hungría se acercó a la puerta para poder oír. La puerta era muy gruesa, así que era difícil, pero…

_Ah, Rusia, no hagas eso… Ah~, eso se siente bien._

_Da, esto es lo mejor, te quitara todo el estrés, lo prometo._

_Ah~ Rusia, ahí, hazlo ahí por favor. Esto se siente como que totalmente genial._

_Ya te estás sintiendo mejor, primo._

_Lithuania, sostén la cámara por favor._

_E-está bien._ Dijo recibiendo la cámara mientras Hungría cogía de entre su cabello un pasador._ ¿Q-que haces?_

_Voy a abrir la puerta para echar un vistazo._

Clink… clank…

_Listo… pero si abro y me notan dejara de hacer lo que están haciendo._ Lo pensó un poco mejor y…_ Lithuania, esta habitación tiene ventana ¿No es así?_

_S-si, ¿Por qué?

_Vamos por la ventana._

_Eh… ¿Eh?... ¡Qué dices! ¡Estamos en un tercer piso! ¡N-no podemos hacer eso!_

_Cálmate Lithuania. Yo lo he hecho miles de veces y aquí me vez._

_Si, pero…_

_ ¡Vamos!_ Dijo jalando al lituano hacia una ventana del pasillo y saliendo por allí. Se acercaron a la ventana de la ex habitación de los bálticos y los vieron…_ Oh, vaya. Así que era eso… De todos modos creo que grabare esto. Se ve divertido._

_Hungría, usted no debería hacer esto._

_Shhhh, te van a oír._

_Ah~, Rusia, sigue, sigue…ah~~…_

_Polonia…_ Dijo Lithuania sonrojándose al ver a su "amigo" en esa posición._

_ ¿Ya te sientes mejor, da? ¿Es suficiente, da?_ Dijo deteniéndose un poco._

_ ¡Para nada! Tipo, como que esto es el cielo. Sigue, vamos. Como que estoy totalmente genial._

_Da, como quieras._

_Ah~ si~… Así mismo… Sigue~ ah~…_

XXX

_Ah, ya se han ido todos, aru. Rusia dijo que tenía que hablar con migo aru. ¿Dónde estará? No está en la sala, ni en su habitación aru… ¿Podría ser que este otra vez en esa habitación aru?... Es probable._

China caminó por la gran mansión hasta llegar a "la habitación".

_Vaya, está abierto aru… Rusia ¿Estas a…?_

_Ah~, Rusia… sigue, sigue… así, ah~~~_

_ ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aru?!_

_Ah, China. Polonia se sentía muy estresado así que lo ayudo a relajarse. ¿Quieres que te lo haga a ti también, da?_

_Si quiero relajarme hago yoga, pero debo admitir que adoro que me lo hagas tu._

_Pues bien, acuéstate._

_Bien, aru._ Dijo acostándose junto a Polonia._

_Tipo, supongo que yo esperare a que llegue mi turno de nuevo._

_Muy bien, haya voy, da._ Dijo comenzando._

_Ah~, lo adoro, aru… por favor más fuerte, aru. No voy a romperme, aru._

_Da, lo hare mas fuerte Yao._

_ ¿Eh? ¿A él lo llamas Yao y a mí no me llamas Feliks? ¡Tipo, como que eso es injusto!_

_ ¿Celoso, aru?... Ah~ si~, mas~, aru~._

XXX

_Vaya, este será un gran video._ Dijo mientras Lithuania asentía avergonzado._ Bien, vámonos._

_Está bien._ Dijo apoyándose en la ventana._

_ Lithuania, cuidado ¡No hagas eso!_

_ ¡Ah~!_ Ambos cayeron dentro de la habitación._

_ ¡Tipo, Liet ¿Dónde estabas?!_

_T-te estaba buscando._

_Hola Toris, ¿Visitando tu antigua habitación, da?_

_S-señor Rusia, l-lo siento mucho._ Dijo temblando._

_Hey Rusia ¿Por qué paras, aru? Yo quería que siguieras con el masaje._

_Da, enseguida continuo Yao… ¿Ustedes dos también quieren un masaje?_

_Eh… bueno._

_ ¡Vamos, los masajes que da Rusia son como que totalmente geniales, deberían probar!_

_Bueno, por que no._ Dijo Hungría._

_S-supongo que me vendría bien un masaje._

_Da, yo también lo creo, tan solo cierren esa ventana y recuéstense en el colchón._

Lithuania y Hungría asintieron y se prepararon para una relájate sesión de masajes rusos.

_Ah~, señor Rusia, no sea tan rudo por favor… ah~_

_Oh, Lithuania, tus gemidos me recuerdan a nuestros días como unión soviética, da._

_S-señor Rusia, n-no diga eso por favor._

_R-Rusia, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer masajes? Ah~_ Preguntaba Hungría._

_Eso es un secreto, da._ Dijo Rusia sonriente._

_Ah~, espero que esto no termine pronto._

XXX

_Ah~ ah~, Ivan, mas rápido… ah~ I-Ivan, hazlo mas… ah~~… así mismo._

_D-da, esto se siente genial. Y-Yao, te amo_

_Y-yo también te amo Ivan._ Dijo antes de que ambos se fundieran en un lar~go y dulce beso._

_Ji, ji, ji, menos mal que antes de salir de la casa puse una cámara en la habitación de Rusia. Voy a enviarle estos videos a Japón._ Decía feliz la húngara llegando al aeropuerto._

XXX


End file.
